1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally relates to a heat sink assembly for the central processor of a computer. More particularly, some of the heat conductive posts of the heat sink are made hook-shaped to facilitate the engagement with a base 10 plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. patent application under Ser. No. 08/399,041 filed by the same applicant, entitled "Fan Device for Integrated Circuit", a base plate to be engaged with a fan is provided with holes for heat dissipation so as to facilitate air circulation at both sides of the base plate. The base plate is also provided with fixing holes through which the heat sink can be secured by a fixing component. The heat sink is preferably made of metal materials. On the heat sink there are a plurality of metal pieces vertically disposed and grooves disposed between the pieces. The pieces are arranged in such a way that the outer ones are longer than the inner ones, thereby defining a space for fan rotation. The assembly work is accomplished by mounting components onto the base plate and then securing the base plate to the heat sink 3. Such an approach is totally different from the conventional art in which a fan and a circuit board are packed in a narrow space, and achieves an easier and more convenient assembly work, resulting in faster manufacturing and less cost. However, this approach needs the use of the fixing component 14 in securing the base plate to the heat sink, which may cause inconvenience in reprocessing.